


Code Name: "Titan"

by bleachstalker99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, informative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachstalker99/pseuds/bleachstalker99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self Explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Name: "Titan"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The lost Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019171) by [bleachstalker99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachstalker99/pseuds/bleachstalker99). 



Code Name: “Titan”

Gender: Male

DOB: March, 30th, 1994

Height:  170cm 5’7”

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Turquoise (Green-Blue)

Family:

Mother deceased

Father deceased

Sister Adopted Living

05/10/04

Subject was a project for “German” government to pay for fathers “immoral” testing on humans, animals, and “non-humans.” Father received money from “German” government and “Unknown” parties.

05/11/04- 07/06/06- 10/23/07

            Subject has shown signs of split personalities: “Neutral,” “Kind,” “Weak,” and “Frenzied.”

5/11/04- 10/23/07

“Neutral”

            Subject act as a normal human.

            Subject does not remember “Weak” or “Frenzied” stages.

5/11/04- 07/06/06- 10/23/07

“Kind”

            Is usually activated around children, older people, and “normal” humans, those not deemed a threat.

10/23/07

“Weak”

            Shown to a “threat” to lower “threats” guard, can normally turn into the “Frenzied” persona.

10/23/07- 10/25/09

“Frenzied”

            Subject gains “inhuman” strength, fast healing, advanced perception, and the ability to use any weapon at a master level even if never seen before. Subject must have physically open wound to activate this stage.

 

Status

07/06/06

            Subject shows signs of over protectiveness towards “sister” and friend. Subject will jump in to any combat to protect “weaker or innocent” humans. If a “non-human” is threaten subject will do nothing.

03/30/10

            Subject has disappeared.

07/04/11

            Subject has been spotted in India.

10/30/13

            Subject has been spotted with Flyer Survey Corps leader “Heichou” boarding plane to Moscow, Russia. Plan “Alone” will be activated.

 

Term Information:

“Non-human”

            Yes vampires, werewolves, half-demon, and half-angel anything of “myth” and “Sub-Titans.” Most will attack subject “Titan” on sight.

“Sub-Titans”

            Other humans injected with subject “Titan’s” blood that mutated.

“Flyers”

            An elite group of humans and “non-humans” that deal with the “underground,” normal society, Heaven, and Hell that excel in assassinations, Information gathering, and body guarding. Very little is known about how they work. Any spies sent in are either killed, soul less, or fed to their “pets.”

“Heichou”

            What is known about “Heichou” is that he is in charge of the “Flyers” information gathering and distribution. “Heichou” seems to have superiors but very few. “Heichou” has been seen interacting with high level demons and Archangels such as Lucifer and Michael.

“Flyers’ Survey Corps”

            The information gathering branch of the “Flyers,” Lead by “Heichou.” 


End file.
